Abstract ? Occupational Health and Safety The Occupational Health and Safety Unit is staffed by a full time Occupational Health Nurse Manager and one full-time and one part-time Licensed Practical Nurses. The 24-hour availability of the Occupational Health Nurse (OHN) allows for immediate evaluation/consultation and treatment of work related injuries and exposures. This service has provided a positive and dramatic impact on the employee?s health and wellness. The OHN works closely with onsite representatives of the Tulane Office of Biosafety and the Tulane Office of Environmental Health and Safety (OEHS) as well as a Tulane infectious disease physician assigned to the TNPRC and other related physicians to provide case management of potentially biohazardous exposures and work-related injuries. The focus of occupational health is the occupational hazards related to Herpes B virus, Tuberculosis, SIV/SHIV and biodefense related research agents. In addition to working closely with Tulane?s Office of Biosafety and OEHS, the OHN serves as the liaison to outside healthcare providers, local, state, and government agencies on occupational health matters. This office provides initial training (blood borne pathogens, B virus, lab safety, and other various educational material) to all new employees, students, and contactors.